Report
by Chunzi
Summary: He had never anticipated Tsuna going into Hyper Dying Will Mode and pinning him down on his desk.2718/1827


**Disclaimer**

_**Chunzi: *looks around & sees that the close is clear* I…!8D**_

_**TWACK!**_

_**Hibari: Do not own.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chunzi: Been a while, so yeah I was busy…<strong>_

_**Hibari: And lazy.**_

_**Chunzi: AND BUSY…8( But to owe up for being so busy these past few months-**_

_**Hibari: A whole year…**_

_**Chunzi:…=_= I wrote this one about 2718. Hope you enjoy reading it! Sorry I couldn't do more.**_

_**Tsuna: Because you're lazy.**_

_**Chunzi: H-Hey, whose side are you on!D8**_

* * *

><p>Kyoya Hibari swore that he would never learn to love someone for as long as he lived. Instead, he would protect the peace in the city and his school and step on any hard-headed fool who claims to be superior than him. He created a barrier between him and the people so that he wouldn't have any attachment with them. He believed that being close with these people will make him grow weak and making him forget his duties entirely. The barrier which separates him from the people grew strong over the years and was believed to be impenetrable. So imagined his surprise when Tsunayoshi Sawada, the most ignored, bullied, totally good-for-nothing and a jack of no traits student, was able to break through his barrier so easily.<p>

Hibari never liked noisy crowds. He avoided Tsuna's group and would go somewhere that was peaceful. He never liked talking to anyone unless it was necessary and he wouldn't socialize with them even if the Vongola was his so called "family". Yet he found it hard not to ignore the future head of the Vongola.

His small infatuation for the boy grew as the days passed. He started to love everything about the small boy even if he was simple. His goofy laugh which cheers everyone's hearts when their down. Those big brown moe eyes that make you light headed when they stare at you for so long. His brown spiky hair which gives you the urge just to touch it. A pair of thin pink lips that Hibari wanted so much as to touch it on his fingertips. His light tan skin which makes the older dying to lick it.

There were so many things that Kyoya Hibari could list down about Tsuna but he decided to summarise them into three terms.

His boss.

His underclassman.

His lover.

Guess which one didn't belong in that list. But he believed it will come true. If it doesn't, HE'LL MAKE IT COME TRUE.

* * *

><p>Hibari read through each paper that was set on his desk speedily. Years of signing paperwork enables him to speed read through all the trivial, detailed papers. Nevertheless, he had hardly taken some time off to rest. He felt a slight headache and his back has started to feel sore.<p>

**Knock knock**

The sounds of someone on the other end knocking the reception room's door could be heard quite clearly. Hibari murmured to himself about annoying herbivores before granting permission for the person to enter. He was left however, surprised when brown spiky hair and those brown moe eyes he adored so much appeared through the door. Standing before him was none other than the person he love so much, Tsunayoshi Sawada. All traces of pain suddenly vanished and Hibari could feel his own mood being lifted.

"S-Sorry to intrude." Tsuna smiled uneasily. Hibari muse that even when he stutters it makes him look cute. Something so lovable should never exist in the world. "I just heard from Reborn that you were working quite hard, so I thought…maybe I'd come check up on you."

"That's really unnecessary of you herbivore." The older one spoke unresponsively. Hibari wanted to kick himself for saying something like that. He liked the boy so much and yet he was being so cold towards him. Well, it's not like he had any social aspects to begin with.

"I-I see…" Tsuna nodded dejectedly which only made Hibari loathe himself more. "Um, s-still! If you need anything at all just tell me." The older boy was surprise by his words so Tsuna continued, "I mean I know I'm no good at doing things. But if there's anything I can do to help t-then…" The small boy blushed while scratching his head.

Blush more.

Hibari had really needed to stop fantasizing about Tsuna or else he thought he might turn into a perverted old man. Just like a doctor he knew quite well in his school. As of sudden, an idea came into the older boy's mind. A smirk plastered over his handsome good looks which made the younger one shivered.

"A kiss." Was what the chairman said. His face suddenly turned quite serious.

Tsuna looked at his upperclassman dumbfounded. He was still trying to let the information sink in and when it did, the boy blush a deep red. Hibari was half expecting the boy take his words seriously and half expecting him to run out the door while thinking that his Cloud Guardian was a lunatic. But he had never anticipated Tsuna going into Hyper Dying Will Mode and pinning him down on his desk.

Before Hibari could react or even had a chance to, his lips met soft ones. By the time he realized what happened, he was kissing Tsuna. No no, Tsuna was _kissing_ him! That was enough to leave an indifferent chairman stun. But Hibari started to kiss back as well while Tsuna continued to give him energetic kisses and soft lip bites.

He suddenly felt his belt unbuckled and his school pants being pulled off. He almost panicked but the passionate kisses Tsuna constantly showered him with was enough to sooth his nerve and let the boy continue his actions. The brunette's hand reached under the waistband of Hibari's boxers, much to his upperclassman's surprise. His fingers played in his pants and Hibari gasped deeply with embarrassment.

Tsuna was quite amused by Hibari's reaction. He continued kissing down his jaw line then nibbling his ears. Hibari restrained himself from moaning with every intimate touch, but he knew his efforts were futile. He let out a deep moan as Tsuna's hand movements became faster and going lower-

* * *

><p>"Haru…"<p>

"Hahi? What's the matter Tsuna-san? You don't like my report?"

Haru looks up from the piece of paper she was reading just to see a frustrated Tsuna pinching his forehead letting out a sigh. They were in Tsuna's office in the Vongola mansion and Haru was ever so enthusiastically reporting in her… 'Report?'. Hibari was standing beside Tsuna a few inches away from his desk wearing a bored look as it seemed that the report did not fazed him at all.

"Haru, just what kind of report is this?" Tsuna asked still pinching his forehead. He swore that he had grown older the past few minutes. He had better checked the mirror for any wrinkles just to prove that he was right.

"It's a report about the relationship in our family! You said you wanted a report right Tsuna-san? That's why Haru took a really really long time to finish this. See? Haru work hard on it." The young lady in her twenties said cheerfully.

"Well yes, the relationship in our family. Which means how is everyone holding up as a family? Is everyone working together? Is there less explosion and fights going on in the family because I ain't paying to fix the walls, expensive paintings and furniture." The Vongola boss said with a matter of fact tone.

"Errmm… So?" Haru blinked confusingly which earn a deep sigh from her boss.

"So why Haru, does your report sound more like a bad, cheesy Yaoi fanfic and not about the relationship in our family to me." Tsuna said patiently.

"Hahi! You're right! I'm so sorry Tsuna-san! I'll go write another report immediately!" Haru bowed apologetically before leaving the office in a rush.

The young man slumped back in his chair; his face clearly shows that he was exhausted. So much for a report…

"Quite an interesting story no?" The older man said, smirking.

"Don't get me started on that." Tsuna replied.

"Still, I am a bit vexed."

"About what?" The Sky Guardian looked up from his chair and watched his Cloud Guardian inquiringly.

"Well, I should be the one on top obviously." Hibari's ashen blue eyes stared into soft chocolate ones, his eyes unmistakably glinting with mischief.

Tsuna responded with a small smile. Looks like it'll be a long night for him and his lover.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chunzi: One more story finish! HALELUJAH!T^T<strong>_

_**Hibari: Wow, it's already 2a.m.**_

_**Chunzi: OMIGOSH! 2A.M! I STILL HAVEN'T STUDIED FOR MY EXAMS! AHHHHHHH!QAQ**_

_**Tsuna: Erm… We also like to thank Monochrome Insanity. If it wasn't for her this story would never come to be. Please leave some reviews.:) **_


End file.
